


The Greatest Plan

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teacher AU, Torture of an innocent computer, barry is the it guy, dan is in nsp, ross is an art teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Ross meets the new IT guy.  The very cute new IT guy.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Barry Kramer/Ross O'Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Greatest Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



“Damn it,” Ross muttered, smacking the side of his computer. “Stupid files.”

“Hey, careful. I know it’s tempting, but that doesn’t tend to help.”

“...who are you?”

“Barry Kramer, new IT guy.” Barry gave Ross a blinding smile, offering a hand. “I was just hired last week. You sent a call down to the library?”

“What happened to the old guy?” Ross shook Barry’s hand, very carefully not blushing.

“Oh, well, he was… dangerously incompetent and refused to do his job.” Barry nudged Ross aside to look at his computer. “And based on his search history should be in jail.”

“...that tracks.” Ross watched Barry.

Barry blinked. “...do you ever close tabs?”

“Sometimes.” Ross crossed his arms defensively. “...sometimes.”

“Not enough.” Barry giggled. “All the power is being routed to your browser because you have… a hundred and eight tabs open? Jesus, dude.”

“Ross. If you’re going to insult me, do it properly.”

“I’m not insulting you, Ross. Though maybe I should be!” He grinned, and he honestly had no right looking that pretty.

“You’re mean. I’ll close some tabs.”

“That’s the spirit. I’ll hang out for a few minutes and make sure that’s the only problem.” Barry perched himself on a paint splattered desk, grinning.

Ross didn’t stare at all. He ducked his head, clicking out of tabs he wasn’t using, cutting down to about twenty open tabs. “It’s running faster now.”

Barry peered over his shoulder. “I still think that’s way too many tabs, but from what I’ve seen, I’ll be proud if you keep it under fifty.”

Ross stuck his tongue out. “We’ll see if I’m ever nice to you again.”

“Bully the IT guy. What a high school cliche.” The bell rang, and he glanced at his watch. “I should head back to the library and see if anyone else called for help. I swear, none of you teachers were ever taught the basics of technology in this school.”

“You did point out that the last guy didn’t do his job.”

“I did.” Barry moved out of the way of students coming in for class. “See you around, Ross!” He blew a playful kiss, leaving a blushing Ross in his wake.

“It’s not fair! He’s really cute, Dan.” Ross was pouting as he and his husband had dinner that night.

Dan laughed. “I can’t believe you got a crush on this guy after 5 minutes.”

“He’s really cute! He’s kinda thick and has a nice beard and pretty green eyes…”

“You know, according to Arin, you sounded like this when you first met me.” Dan gasped. “You really are in love with him.”

“I’m not- I’m not in love with the guy. I’m in love with you.” Ross sipped his wine to hide his blush, but Dan grabbed his free hand.

“Hon. That’s a stupid argument and you know it. My band partner literally has a very loving boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but… we’ve never talked about this. And it’s not like I’m that serious about Barry.”

“His name is Barry?” Dan gasped. “That’s such a cute name, you HAVE to ask him out now.”

“Really? You’d be okay with like, sharing me?”

“Ross, you’re not the only one with something to gain here. If you got a boyfriend, I would not only have someone to fully understand how much of a little shit you are, I would also maybe have a boyfriend. And if I had a boyfriend who’s an IT guy? Maybe I’d figure out how to use my phone.”

Ross laughed. “Fine. Maybe I’ll break my computer a few times.”

“That’s the spirit!” Dan grinned widely.

“This is the greatest plan!”

It was not the greatest plan.

Barry stared at the error messages, looking incredibly unamused. “...Ross. What. Just… what?”

Ross squirmed under his gaze. “...I think I clicked something bad?”

“Did you seriously click a ‘hot singles in your area’ ad? Aren’t you married? Oh my god, are you trying really poorly to cheat on your wife?”

“...husband. And no.” Ross huffed. “This plan sucks, I’m divorcing him for encouraging this.”

“Sorry for assuming. This is the fourth time in two weeks I’ve been called down here. There has to be something going on because this is a good model computer. Please. Just tell me.”

Ross sighed. “I may have told my husband Dan that you’re… very cute and he told me to ask you out but neither one of us has technically ever done that so I figured maybe it would just happen if you had to come down here enough?”

Barry stared at him for a long minute. “You’re married. How. How are you so… so very dumb.”

“I’m not dumb.” Ross pouted. “I’m very smart.”

“I’d say I’m sure you are but…” He started to laugh, covering his face. “It’s so obvious that you don’t know what you’re doing!” He laughed for another long moment, Ross brewing in embarrassment. “Oh man. Yes. I would love to go on a date with you, Ross. And I’d love to meet your husband. Because I can’t imagine he’s much smarter than you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Barry chuckled to himself as he fixed Ross’s computer. “One condition.”

“Anything.”

“No more intentionally doing shit to your computer. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Barry smiled. “Good. Now let me give you your number.”

Maybe it totally was the greatest plan.

A week later, Ross was messing with the cuffs of his shirt for the something-teenth time. And it was wearing on Dan’s nerves. “Ross.”

“What?”

“You’re fidgeting.” Dan took Ross’s hands, fixing his cuffs.

“I have ADD, asshole.”

“I literally bought you three different fidget toys.”

“I lost one of them and the other two are at work.”

Dan sighed, laughing softly and pressing his face into Ross’s hair. “Yeah, that tracks.”

Ross pouted, but perked up. “Dan, Dan, there he is. Oh god he looks really good.”

“Uh oh, he is cute. Damn, Ross. You have good taste in men, apparently.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Ross elbowed him. “Barry! Hi! This is Dan, my husband. He’s a jerk.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Right. I’m the jerk in this marriage. I want to formally apologize for Ross. I’d say he means well but… eh.”

Barry hid a giggle with his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Dan. You look… familiar, though. Have we met, or are you like… someone in the public eye?”

“He’s in a band and they’re incredible!” Ross grinned. “Ninja Sex Party.”

“Holy shit, you’re Danny Sexbang.”

Dan blushed a little. “You’ve heard of us?”

“You played in a bar I was at maybe two years ago. That was right before you guys started to hit it big, I think. I went to one of your bigger concerts too.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “I really like your music.”

Dan grinned. “Ross, you have flawless taste in men.”

“Dan!”


End file.
